Emerald
by Raine1902
Summary: "One day, you'll find your own adventure." Kiara believes her, because Reia would never lie. Short. OC. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I wrote ages ago. Probably Mary-Sue, probably dumb, but I don't care.**

Kiara liked it when the lioness visited, even more when she stayed for more than a couple of days, even though it was not at all in Reia's character. She only stayed when her help was needed or she was injured, which was rare despite her recklessness.

The lioness was beautiful, in a coarse sort of way, though she never mated and was never pushed to – except by Kiara's grandmother, who insisted she stop her pointless wandering – with bright green eyes that seemed to hold the experience of countless adventures and dark gold fur that always looked roughed up. Reia was older than her parents by a few months, but she retained a carefree and mischievous spirit.

With a little bit of persuasion, Kiara would be allowed to play at the most interesting places, under the solemn promise that she would be under her 'aunt's' watch. Nonetheless, Reia was far more easygoing than her parents – especially her father – and sometimes she would even be allowed to watch the other lionesses hunt on stealth lessons with her 'aunt'.

If Kiara had any other aunts, Reia would be her favorite.

"Aunt Reia?"

"Yes?"

"Will you take me on an adventure one day?" She asked hopefully, earning a light chuckle from the lioness.

"Jewel, one day, you'll find your own adventure."

"Really?"

Another laugh, as Reia licked the top of her head gently. "Really, Kiara, really."

"But you'll still take me on an adventure, right?"

"If your daddy says I can… which I highly doubt. Looks like you'll have to find your own after all, hmm?"

"Maybe he'll let me when I'm older."

"Jewel, he'll be afraid you'll never come back. Do you _know_ how many times he's told me stop risking my life and act my age for once?" Kiara laughed. "But I could never say yes. There's very little to do here."

"That's only because you do a million things every day." Kiara quipped; they laughed for a while before the cub turned her bright eyes on her 'aunt'.

"Aunt Reia, if you would choose to stay one day, what would be the reason?"

She seemed to think about this for a moment, before grinning. "Well, either my limbs have been torn off, or I'd have come to the point where I'd be too old to walk. If you asked your dad, he'd say the first one would be more likely, but I stand by what I always say – I'm always careful!" There was a twinkle in her eye as she said this. "I might just leave one day and never come back."

At her 'niece's' dismayed expression, she smiled and nudged Kiara. "One day, you'll find that adventure, and you'll find that someone along with it. Then you'll be a really lucky girl."

And as it turned out, all three happened.

Reia had a knack for knowing when she was wanted. And so she was right there, watching, when Kovu was welcomed into the family, even if Kiara only caught a glimpse of her emerald eyes glowing with pride, as her slim golden form disappeared into the savanna.

She never saw her aunt after that, but Kiara was sure she would always be watching. And that was good enough – it _was_ Reia, after all. She couldn't have expected anything but.

**Leave a comment if you want, but I'm just happy I got round to putting this up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was **_**bored**_**.**

"Reia!"

Of course, said lioness had the cheek to grin and deliberately fake an innocent expression.

"Yes, Simba?"

He sighed.

"Kiara tells me you brought her to the valley." A glare to emphasize that he wasn't pleased, but it only ceased to widen her grin. "Care to explain?"

Reia shrugged. "You can't expect me to let her play _tag _all day, did you?"

"Actually," A comically amused crossed her face, as he said this, earning her another glare. "I _did_. Do you mean to tell me you did something _else_ during your little excursion?"

"Sure we did. But no need to get your tail in a twist, we just raced for a bit. Then walked around and talked. Exercise and all that." She quipped; he shook his head.

"There's really no arguing with you, huh?"

She flashed him one of those insufferable grins. "You'd better believe it."

He could hardly help but roll his eyes, as they walked into the cave.

"But really, Simba, you take these paternal instincts a little far, don't you?" She asked, her voice joking, but he could sense the serious undertone.

"And _you_ take your adventures pretty far too, but you don't hear me calling you out on it."

"Actually, Simba, you do. Very often. And don't change the subject."

Simba pointedly ignored her, and she chuckled, but did not press the matter.

They both knew his reasons.

"Aunt Reia! Can we go now?" Kiara called out from outside the cave, her voice slightly wheedling, sparking a laugh from her honorary 'aunt' as the lioness turned to join his daughter.

"Coming, Kiara!" She called back, turning to cast the King a meaningful look.

"Just think about it, okay?"

He did not reply.

* * *

><p>"Why's Daddy always so pro – protect –"<p>

Reia laughed softly. "Protective, jewel."

"– protective?"

The lioness ruffled the top of her 'niece's' head gently, smiling. "He has his reasons, Kiara. It's just the way dads are."

Kiara huffed and frowned. "Was your daddy like that too, Aunt Reia?"

Reia let out a soft, forced chuckle, but managed to retain a smile. "Of course he was! And he was twice as bad as _your_ daddy, I can tell you that. I was never allowed to play any further than five yards from the cave, and there was always someone watching. It was very lonely."

"It sounds _horrible_!" The cub exclaimed; she laughed again, her amusement genuine.

"It really was! I used to sneak out all the time. My father was very angry whenever he found out."

A wide smile formed on Kiara's small muzzle, her adorable amber eyes shining.

"But I have you, Aunt Reia! You'll get daddy to let me out to play, won't you?"

A rare spark of soft warmth showed in the lioness's green orbs, as she stroked the tiny cub with her paw, her fur coarse and ruffled.

Don't I always?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Aunt Reia?"<p>

"Yes?"

"D-do you think… I could be something else?"

Reia raised a brow at the cub's hesitant tone. "You don't like being a lion?"

"_No!_ It – it's just, Daddy always says I'm going to be queen someday…"

Reia smiled in understanding. "…I see. And you don't think you'd like to be queen, do you?"

"…No. But Daddy says it's…"

"…The Circle of Life." Reia finished for her, sparking a little laugh.

"You're very different, and very similar to your daddy at the same time."

"Really? How?"

The lioness simply smiled.

"It's more your father's tale to tell."

**Done. Probably no more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The very last, mind you. **

The cliff overlooked a huge expanse of jungle greenery, a myriad of sparking blue and a thousand other colors bathed in warm, golden sunlight. The steady hum could be heard, even from where she was, of the rushing was and cascading falls, along with the songs of the crickets that always seemed to echo in a perfect, unique harmony.

So much time had passed, yet the lush paradise was still the same.

Only this time, she was very much alone.

Now, she had grown used to being on her own. But now, back at the birthplace of her dreams, she felt hollow, without her former companions.

But – all that mattered now was that they were safe and happy. It was one of the thoughts that best lifted her mood, in that nostalgic, solemn atmosphere.

_Hakuna Matata. _She smiled. What wonderful memories they brought; those two words alone held so much power.

_No worries._ It was, indeed, the best way to leave – without worries.

Simba… was the leader of Pride Rock, the king he was always meant to be. Timon and Pumbaa – she laughed; the bumbling rascals – were right there with him. They were happy.

And Kiara… she was happy as well, surely. She had a mate, last she checked – and Reia could smirk to herself and know she had been right after all.

"_No! It – it's just, Daddy always says I'm going to be queen someday…"_

"…_I see. And you don't think you'd like to be queen, do you?"_

She hoped her little Jewel had found the solution to that problem.

Something struck her then, as her breath halted and the midday sun seemed cold, for just a second.

It was time.

Reia drank in the sight for the very last time, before she closed her eyes and lowered her head for a content slumber; her very last, she knew.

And perhaps, over time, she would be buried by sand or picked apart by vultures, but it really didn't matter. Once she left that body and moved on to new adventures, very little mattered.

For all was well, and she could think of no better time or place to make the final departure.


End file.
